criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur Darkwood
Arthur Darkwood was a suspect in the murder investigations of forest creature Bigfoot in One Bigfoot in the Grave (Case #2 of Supernatural Investigations), oil tycoon R.J. Fielding in The Ghost of Murders Past (Case #10 of Supernatural Investigations) and Hollywood actor Rex Lane in Weirder Stuff (Case #13 of Supernatural Investigations). Profile Arthur is a 34-year-old novelist. He has short, wavy black hair and sports black glasses. He wears a dark blue shirt under a brown plaid jacket with two pockets and a white fur collar. He is seen holding a stack of documents. In his first appearance, it is known that Arthur eats trail mix, wears hiking boots and uses bug repellent. In his second appearance, it is discovered that he is scared of the dark and listens to Billie Kelson. In his third appearance, Arthur wears a pair of camouflage gloves and a green scarf. It is revealed that he eats waffles, uses snowshoes and plays Dragons & Dungeons. Events of Criminal Case One Bigfoot in the Grave Arthur became a suspect after Luke and the player found a signed copy of his novel at the bigfoot museum. After talking about Arthur's novels, Luke brought up a hypothetical dead bigfoot, prompting Arthur to reveal that he was planning to write a bigfoot series one day. Arthur was spoken to again about his "bigfoot problem". He revealed that the fans had denounced his latest book as cruel to the image of Bigfoot. His publisher had arranged a stunt for him to go into the wood to "research" bigfoot, threatening to drop Arthur if he did not go. On the walk, he saw an actual bigfoot acting gentle as could be, contradicting his book. In order to resolve his problem, he needed to revise the entire series in order to make the evil bigfoot an anomaly, which would take months. Arthur was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Elwood Grimes for Bigfoot's murder. The Ghost of Murders Past Arthur became a suspect again after Luke and the player found his flashlight at the crime scene. He told the team that he had gotten lost on the road and blown a tire. After he asked the team for a wrench, Luke explained that there had been a murder. After Luke revealed the victim's identity, Arthur told the team that he had heard of Fielding before on the news. Arthur was spoken to again about his gag order from Fielding. He informed the team that he had bumped into Fielding several nights ago and had gotten drunk with him. Fielding started to tell Arthur about his life, prompting him to jot it down as he thought that Fielding's story would be an interesting idea for his new season of Weirder Stuff. However, Arthur received a gag order from Fielding's lawyers. When Luke asked if Fielding had mentioned Abigail Riley or ghosts, Arthur claimed that they had not been mentioned. Arthur was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Axel Bross for Fielding's murder. Weirder Stuff Trivia *Arthur and George Mathison are the only two non-main characters to physically appear in three different regions in Supernatural Investigations. *Arthur is one of the characters to appear as a suspect thrice. Case appearances *One Bigfoot in the Grave (Case #2 of Supernatural Investigations) *The Ghost of Murders Past (Case #10 of Supernatural Investigations) *Weirder Stuff (Case #13 of Supernatural Investigations) Gallery ADarkwoodSupernatural.png|Arthur, as he appeared in One Bigfoot in the Grave (Case #2 of Supernatural Investigations) and The Ghost of Murders Past (Case #10 of Supernatural Investigations). Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects